<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Но не вздумай касаться моего лица by Ataraxia_dont_come</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360501">Но не вздумай касаться моего лица</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come'>Ataraxia_dont_come</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squick, ООС</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку Генерала: Аркам/Вёрджил - только не "обоюдное желание". "Но не вздумай касаться моего лица". R. Ангст</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arkham | Jester/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Но не вздумай касаться моего лица</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темен-Ни-Гру. Величественная, возвышается над городом, предвещая исход.</p><p>Аркам равнодушно обозревает скопление огней с вершины. Шум города почти на слышен, здесь лишь ветер и ночная прохлада. Он протягивает руку и касается пальцами теплого камня одной из статуй. Силы, запечатанные в этой башне, ещё дремлют, но он будет тем, кто их высвободит.</p><p>Книга, давшая ему основы темных искусств, там ключ к силе Спарды. Он оставил свою книгу…</p><p>В библиотеке.</p><p>Верно, в библиотеке Темен-Ни-Гру. И там Вёрджил.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В библиотеке холодно. Башня ледяным дыханием забирает тепло, вместе с силами. Впитывает в себя, оставляя лишь усталость. Вёрджил ощущает это. Но всё же следует своему пути — по инерции, потому что не может иначе. Он переворачивает пожелтевшие от времени страницы, всматриваясь в незнакомые символы. Вглядывается в них, тщетно пытаясь понять, когда за спиной раздаются шаги.<p>— Ты не поймешь принципы темного искусства.</p><p>— Оставь меня, — он ведет пальцами по строчкам, не обращая внимания на вошедшего.</p><p>Аркам подходит ближе и накрывает его пальцы ладонью:</p><p>-Наше сотрудничество не слишком выгодно для меня. Ты получаешь силу отца, а я лишь легенду о Темном Рыцаре. — «А я хочу получить всё — власть, и даже твоё поражение».</p><p>— Мы так договаривались.</p><p>— Вот именно, не договаривались. Я хочу объяснить тебе правила игры.</p><p>Шрам на щеке полыхает огнем, но Аркам не обращает на это внимание. Его интересует лишь одно — подчиниться ли ему сын самого Спарды?</p><p>— У тебя есть просьба?</p><p>Он наконец поднимает глаза и смотрит на него, с мрачной решимостью как можно быстрее закончить разбираться с этими условиями и провести последние часы в тишине, готовясь к встрече с братом.</p><p>— Да, просьба, — медленно тянет Аркам, и его глаза неестественно мерцают.</p><p>Похоть, один из самых приятных пороков. После гордыни.</p><p>Шрам жжет, потому что рядом демон. Рядом разъяренный демон, у которого нет выхода. И он ещё ищет лазейки, ставит условия. Примеряется. Принимает.</p><p>Поворачивается к нему спиной и бросает через плечо:</p><p>— Но не вздумай касаться моего лица.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вёрджил цепляется за книжные полки и книги падают ему под ноги.<p>Он видит пыльные корешки, с различными символами, ровным счетом ничего не значащими. Не для него, не сейчас. Лишь бы отвлечься. И не дышать так часто. Не закрывать глаза, чтобы не чувствовать всё ещё острее — когда вокруг тьма. А на его лице маска надменности.</p><p>Презрение ко всему миру.</p><p>Так думает Аркам, стоя у него за спиной.</p><p>«Почему я у тебя в услужении? Когда ты сам — слаб. Я справлюсь и без тебя. Я достоин этой силы! С силой Спарды — равный Богу!» — Аркам знает — чужая ярость его убьет, но кровь вскипает лишь при мысли об унижении того, кто посмел ему указывать. — «Вёрджил… Сын легенды. Всего лишь мальчишка, не способный даже противостоять мне».</p><p>Он осознаёт, какими будут последствия — полудемон от него избавится, как только будут открыты последние врата. Придется скользить по грани — медленно, до того, как ледяное лезвие покроется его кровью. А после… после привести приговор в действие, и навсегда изменить этот мир. Давно погрязший в пороках, подвергнуть его полному уничтожению.</p><p>Они оба полукровки. Но Аркаму достаточно этого, чтобы осуществить свои планы.</p><p>Он больше не чувствует холода. Губы растягиваются в усмешке.</p><p>«Склонил.<br/>
Ты мог убить меня прямо сейчас, расправиться с жалким человеком, что по твоему мнению, не заслуживает иного. Сделал бы это, но поставив под сомнение исход сегодняшней ночи. Расчетливый, но слишком нуждаешься в моих знаниях. Ты зависишь от меня. И ты ни чем не лучше меня».</p><p>Бордовые отблески ярости. Всё, что есть у Темного Рыцаря сейчас. И этот сладковатый запах крови. И тихий смех, что слышится ему отовсюду. Боли нет, он просто её не чувствует.</p><p>Так проще.</p><p>А человек у него за спиной — лишь ходячий труп. Он будет умирать долго.</p><p>«Я сыграю эту дьявольскую игру, повергну весь мир в пучину страха. Трясина самых отвратительных пороков… Но сейчас я хочу уничтожить лишь твою гордость, обратить в прах всю ту заносчивость.</p><p>И кровь, которой ты так гордился, останется на моих ладонях.</p><p>Кровь Великого, разбавленная твоей матерью.</p><p>Не позволяешь тебе даже стона. Молчишь.</p><p>Ты ненавидишь меня. И это согревает, Вёрджил.</p><p>Ямато рядом — но ты знаешь, чем чревата поспешная месть. А то, что ты отомстишь, я не сомневаюсь. Но это уже ничего не изменит. Я знаю все твои ходы, я знаю что лезвие катаны причинит невероятную боль, но пробывший две сотни лет в этой башне — он научился шутить со смертью. Он научил меня…»</p><p>Аркам слышит — смерть. Но ему сейчас всё равно, о чем хочет предупредить его шут. Cейчас время игр.</p><p>«Куда девались твои хладнокровие и решимость, сын Спарды? Ты не достоин силы. Не смотря на то, что в тебе его кровь — ты будешь повержен. И будешь одним из первых, кто увидит моё величие!»</p><p>Эти мысли обжигают — перед глазами плывут красные круги — это чистое наслаждение, от подчинения себе кого-то столь сильного.</p><p>— Вёрджил!..</p><p>Какие-то мгновенья. Ровно столько, чтобы ощутить пронизывающий взгляд. Никаких чувств.<br/>
Удаляющиеся шаги. И он не оборачивается, он и так знает — Аркама здесь больше нет.</p><p>Холодная тишина библиотеки. Капли крови на страницах раскрывшейся книги. Ямато в ножнах едва слышно звенит, когда Вёрджил приваливается к колонне, медленно оседает вниз, не в силах идти дальше. И закрывает глаза.</p><p>Он опустошен безвыходной яростью.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Аркам склоняет голову, с усмешкой пропуская его вперед. И эта усмешка стоит ему жизни.<p>Лезвие Ямато — он его даже не видит — лишь ощущает распространяющийся от него холод.</p><p>Книга падает на пол, и на ней его кровь. А Вёрджил наконец может сказать то, что как он полагает, сделает последние мгновенья Аркама наиболее болезненными.</p><p>Ведь он ещё не знает, что Джестер умело передвигает фигуры всех вовлеченных в эту игру.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>